You Can't Fool Me!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place during "A Tale Of Two Kitties".. featuring Katrina! It shows what would've happened if Katrina had been present during Dudley's first meeting with Katty Katswell. One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a story I recently thought up. It's "A Tale Of Two Kitties"... featuring one of my many "T.U.F.F. Puppy" OCs, Katrina Katswell! Let's see how it goes.)

Katty just sent Kitty to jail, and Dudley showed up, promising to be the most loyal partner ever.

"You've got to give him another chance, sis. I know Dudley isn't always loyal, but he's working on it." Katrina said.

"Okay, I'll give the dog I apparently have a close relationship with a chance." Katty said.

"That didn't sound right." Katrina thought. She knew that Kitty knew Dudley well enough to call him by his name. This gave her the idea that this person was a Kitty imposter.

"I know how to find out!" Katrina said to herself. She was looming over Katty, and she said, "Something tells me you're not Kitty."

"I am Kitty, and you know it, Katrina." Katty lied.

"That's what you think! You may have fooled Dudley, but I'm not easily fooled." Katrina said.

"You're not listening to me." Katty said, and she was getting frustrated.

"I listened when you told Dudley you'd give him another chance. You didn't call him by his name." Katrina said.

"So I momentarily forgot his name! Get off of my case!" Katty lied again.

"I'm not giving up until I find out the truth. And to make this easier, I'll quiz you with something only the real Kitty would know." said Katrina.

"Bring it on!" Katty said, feeling confident that she'd know this.

"Okay!" said Katrina. She launched into the song 'Sisters', and, as she expected, this Kitty wasn't joining in (A/N: The real Kitty would've joined in.) Then she got to one part, and she motioned for 'Kitty' (Katty) to sing the next part. Instead of singing, Katty said, "What?!"

"AHA! I knew it! You're not Kitty! You're our other sister, Katty!" Katrina declared.

"What?! How did you know it was me?!" Katty asked.

"I had my suspicions when you called Dudley 'dog I apparently have a close relationship with', Kitty would've joined in when I started "Sisters", and instead of asking me "What?", she would've sang the next part! You didn't know any of these things, so that pretty much confirmed my suspicions!" Katrina said as she slapped the cuffs on Katty.

"Katrina, what are you doing to Kitty?!" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, she's not Kitty. She's Katty." Katrina said.

"It's Kitty." Dudley corrected.

"No, Dudley. Kitty and I have another sister with whom we are triplets. Her name is Katty, and this is her." Katrina explained.

"Why didn't you or Kitty tell me that you had another sister that made you triplets?" Dudley asked.

"We mentioned it before." Katrina said.

"Oh, right. I tune you out a lot." Dudley said.

"You might not want to tune us out anymore, Dudley. One of us might say something that you might wanna remember." Katrina said as she turned Katty over to Dudley. Then Katrina told Dudley to hold Katty still.

"Got it!" said Dudley.

Katrina produced a bucket full of water from seemingly nowhere and threw it at Katty. Sure enough, that white stripe of hair appeared, and Katrina said, "Just as I thought! Now, tell us where Kitty is, and you'd better be telling the truth!"

"I sent her to jail in my place." Katty muttered.

"Thank you!" said Katrina. She said, "Dudley, let's go put Katty back in jail and get Kitty out!"

"Okay! But maybe we'd better explain this to the Chief first." Dudley said.

"You're right." said Katrina.

So they told the Chief what happened, and he said, "I probably don't need to tell you this, but go put that faker back in prison and get the real Kitty out."

"We were going to do that after we explained this to you." Katty replied.

When Dudley, Katrina, and Katty got to jail, Katrina explained to the cops what had happened, and they went to let Kitty out. Katrina spashed Kitty with a bucket of water, and the white stripe Katty spray-painted in her hair disappeared.

"How did you know that Katty was pretending to be me?" Kitty asked Katrina.

"I'm not easily fooled, Kitty. She would've called Dudley by his name, she didn't join in when I sang "Sisters", and instead of singing the part you sing, she just stood there and asked, "What?". That last part proved that she wasn't you." Katrina said.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't existed." Kitty repsonded as she hugged Katrina.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of here that quickly." Katrina said.

Then Dudley told Kitty that he promised he'd be more loyal.

"Will you give him a chance?" Katrina asked.

"Sure." Kitty said.

And Dudley, seeing how loyal Katrina had been to Kitty, became just as loyal, as loyal as any dog ever was.

The End

Wow! Katrina wasn't fooled. Then again, I think we all saw that coming. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
